Choice
by IrresistiblePain
Summary: What if Robin had come to Storybrooke in Regina's first curse? Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't take it anymore.

Hands tightly clutching the steering wheel, Regina barrelled down Main Street, desperate to get away from her mansion, from the memories, from the pain. It was useless though: the words her son had spoken to her kept whirling round and round in her head.

"_Henry! Where do you think you are going?"_

_The eleven year old had turned around sheepishly, his hand still upon the door handle. _

"_I'm going to spend the afternoon with Emma. I'll do my homework at the sheriff's station, so you don't need to worry."_

"_Henry, you have spent enough time with that… that woman for the week. I have barely seen you since you brought her back from Boston." She had tried –and failed- to keep the annoyance and anger out of her voice. Next her tone had become slightly pleading. "I thought it would be nice if you and I could have a day together, some quality mother and son time."_

"_Don't you get it? I don't want to be here with you! She is my real mom and you you're… you're just the Evil Queen!"_

_With those last hateful words, he had run out, slamming the door behind him as if to illustrate the nature of his feelings towards her: he didn't want her anywhere near him. _

She had let him go. Her face had crumbled, and suddenly the large house had felt claustrophobic, she hadn't been able to breathe anymore. Blinking back the tears that had welled up in her eyes, she had grabbed her keys and was now speeding along, leaving Storybrooke behind her. She needed to calm down, to gather her wits again, and driving too fast somehow seemed to do the trick. Her window was down, the wind blew on her face, drying her tears, and it messed with her hair. It reminded her of the days, long gone now, where she had galloped freely along the hills that surrounded her childhood home. She could still remember the laughter bubbling inside her, the surge of adrenaline she felt when she raced with Daniel…

Shaking her head as if to clear it from all dangerous thoughts, Regina took a deep breath and tried to focus on the problem at hand. She had to get Henry away from that woman. She couldn't let some bails bond person come into her son's life and take him away from her. How could she even be a responsible parent, she had abandoned him right after his birth! It had been her, Regina, who had loved and cared for the boy. She had soothed his cries, eased his fears; she had given him everything. And she was having it all thrown back at her. Because she was the Evil Queen.

Regina winced. The hatred on Henry's face when he called her that… He didn't understand, he didn't know what she had suffered at the hand of Snow White and that uncharming husband of hers, what she had had to endure when married to Leopold…

Once again she shook her head. Today was definitively a bad day, it seemed every painful memory would be dragged up from the depths of her mind.

She couldn't let Henry continue to think that she was capable of so many horrors. Yes, she had killed, she had tortured, and, ultimately, she had cursed an entire realm in order to get her vengeance. But she couldn't have her son see her in that light. _"He must never know" _she thought as she drove into the forest, nearly spinning off each time she took a turning, _"He needs to forget all about fairy tales so that he realises that with him, I am only his mother and that loving him is enough."_

She had barely been able to finish that thought before she saw a tall shape come running out of the forest directly to her right. It stopped right in front of her trajectory, and she reflexively slammed the breaks with all her might. The car screeched to a halt right in front of what seemed to be a man holding a bow, dressed in dark jeans, green t-shirt and brown leather jacket.

Seething, adrenaline pumping through her veins, Regina stepped out of the vehicle and loudly slammed the door before approaching the man who was watching her, his blue eyes inscrutable.

"Are you mad or just plain stupid?! I could have killed you, and I would hate to have a dent on my car."

That seemed to make the man snap, and a low growl escaped his lisps before he replied.

"_I_' m the mad one?! I had to make sure you stopped driving like you had a death wish! I don't care if you end up wrecking your perfect shiny car against a tree, although I wish you would spare a poor trunk such pain, but there are _children _who play nearby. What if one had run onto the road?! You are bloody irresponsible…"

"I would never have touched them! I stopped before I hit you, didn't I? My driving skills are obviously quite superior to yours, so I would be grateful if you could refrain from projecting your own insecurities on to me."

He ran his free hand through is short blond hair. She could see his jaw was clenched under his five day stumble.

"You idiot, you have…

"How dare you! Have you got any idea who you talking to?!"

"Of course" he replied with a smirk. "It seems I have the honour of talking to Regina Mills, the infamous mayor of our little town."

She narrowed her eyes at him, angered at his mocking tone.

"And who would you be?"

"My name is Robin Hood"

The thief! Well, this was interesting, and it explained why he was holding a bow: he and his "merry men" lived on the edge of the woods in caravans. They rarely came into Storybrook, mostly relying of what the forest provided to survive.

Regina stepped forward, invading his personal space; her nose wrinkled: he smelled like forest. It wasn't unpleasant, but she was too busy glaring at him for it to register.

"Well Mr Hood, you may be have a bow in your hand right now but remember this: I am not someone you want as your enemy. As you said yourself, I am _infamous. _ And trust me dear: I deserve everything that comes with the title "

She whispered the last part in his ear, begrudgingly admiring him for not pulling away from her. She walked back to her car and drove off, ignoring the man who stood by the road as she whisked by.

* * *

Robin let out a breath he was not aware he had been holding. She was gone. God that woman was insufferable, worse than what people whispered behind her back. She was rude, antagonising, cold, haughty. The definition of a pain in the ass. The way she had been driving you would have thought she was fleeing, it was totally irresponsible and Robin was still boiling with rage at the idea that she could have run over a child.

Yet… there was something in her eyes. They were rimmed with red and he had seen the tear tracks along her cheeks. Her chocolate gaze, steely when it had looked at him, had held a vulnerability he had not expected to see in a woman with such a fierce reputation.

And damn her, she was beautiful. His muscles had instinctively locked when she had moved close to him, and when she had leaned into his ears her warm rich scent had invaded his nose, making it hard for him to concentrate on his anger.

_Insufferable woman…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews -you definitively know how to motivate a girl! Hope you enjoy this chapter too ;))**

Henry plonked himself down at the table in front of his breakfast. He didn't acknowledge Regina's presence, he didn't even give her a flick of an eye. He simply started wolfing down his scrambled eggs, all the while turning the pages of the book that never seemed to leave his side: _Once Upon a Time._

_That damn book _thought Regina, her eyes fixed on her son's bent head, her hand hitching to rearrange his still damp hair. He hadn't said a word last night either, and it was starting to really get on her nerves.

"Honey, aren't you going to say good morning to me anymore?"

Nothing.

"I have to say, this silence treatment is really childish. I have no idea what you think you are going to gain from not speaking to me."

The boy kept chewing, his free hand smoothing down a page. Regina saw the illustration: it portrayed the Evil Queen facing Snow White, a fireball in her hand and an angry scowl plastered on her face.

"Henry" she snapped, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

No response.

"I said _look at me."_

Regina reached over to slam the book shut, hoping to force her son to finally give her a little bit of attention. However her elbow knocked over her still half full coffee mug, drenching the pages. Henry gave a small yelp when warm liquid splashed onto his forearm.

"You… you did that on purpose!"

"I… Henry, of course I didn't! I was only reaching over to grab your arm!"

The eleven year old shot her a hate filled glare before storming off into the kitchen, clutching his precious book to his chest. Regina sighed heavily and got up to join him when she heard water pouring in the sink.

"You can't soak it in water, honey, it will only make matters worse. Here, give it to me, I'll take care of it."

"No!" came the angry retort. "You'll destroy it when I'm not looking."

Regina felt her heart clench. Did he really believe she would willingly take away something that he clearly adored? That wretched book may be the cause of all her troubles, but she was aware that destroying it would be the worse move she could make right now.

"Henry, I only want to help. I promise, I won't damage it further, and please believe me when I say that me knocking over my coffee was an accident. I'm sorry."

"Tell me what to do" was the only reply she got. She watched him, silently pleading for his closed off face to relent. In the end she gave up.

"Use a damp cloth to absorb as much liquid as possible, then try and keep the pages separated in order for them not to stick together as they dry out."

Henry nodded before telling her she could go now. Regina slowly walked out of the kitchen and sat in the living room, listening to the quiet noises her son was making. Her mind started to drift off, replaying the scene over and over in her mind. What had she done wrong? Yes, damaging his precious book was no help to their struggling relationship, but surely he could see that it had not been intentional? Surely he could see that she had only wanted for him to talk to her? Surely he could see she only wanted him to love her?

She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door slamming –this was a sound she was getting to know quite well. Jumping to her feet she rushed into the entrance hall and turned the door handle.

"Henry! HENRY!"

The boy had already run off, no doubt to spend some more time with that Swan woman. They would surely discuss her and her evil scheme to destroy his fairy tales. Well, that should feed their Operation Cobra talks for the day –oh yes, she was perfectly aware of the name. It was quite ironic considering how fond she been of snake poisons back in the Enchanted forest.

This had to stop. It was unbearable.

* * *

Bam, bam, bam!

Regina was loudly banging on the door, and she was determined not to stop until it opened, which it finally did, revealing the bug's puzzled and slightly frightened face.

"Madam Mayor?" stuttered Archie when he saw who had interrupted his mid-morning break. "What are you doing here? Is anything the matter with Henry?"

"Everything is the matter with Henry." Regina snarled, pushing her way through into the therapist's office and starting to pace.

"I can't take it anymore, you have to make him stop."

"I'm sorry, stop what?"

"His stupid obsession with fairy tales! For Christ's sake, he believes I'm the Evil Queen! He won't talk to me, he won't even look at me! It's as if I'm invisible, as if the eleven years I spent raising him are worthless. He goes off to his birth without a second thought…"

She felt her throat tighten under a turmoil of emotions that threatened to take over. She pushed them down as she know so well how.

"Madam Mayor, we have talked about this. Henry is a little boy with a very sensitive imagination. He needs to work through this fantasy gently, at his pace. I know it must be terribly difficult for you but…"

"Don't you dare presume to know how I feel! You do not know me! And as to your so called treatment, it has to change. Now."

Seeing the man was about to protest, she added:

"I don't care what you think. I'm that one who made sure you had this job, and I can just as easily take it away. Now do as I say, and get my son to stop imagining things, or there will be consequences."

With a last piercing gaze, Regina left the office. Air, she needed air.

Back on the street, she began to walk briskly towards Granny's. She hadn't been able to finish her coffee this morning with everything that had happened and she needed something to settle her nerves before she headed into the office. She was already late, but who cared: it wasn't as if she had anyone above her who would take offense.

A small boy rushed past her, having just run out from the alley that joined Main Street on her right. His peals of laughter followed him as he continued forward as fast as his little legs would allow him. Regina couldn't help but smile at the image he offered as he moved away from her: he looked just like Henry had at around four or five. Henry too had looked back with a big smile, mouth open to say...

"Papa, papa! Come and catch me!"

The little boy kept running, and Regina felt her body go cold. He wasn't looking at where he was going, and where he was going was strait into incoming traffic. Regina reacted instinctively, legs moving before she could think. She dimly heard a voice scream _Roland! _as she ran as fast as she could, dragging back the child as he stepped onto the road, narrowly avoiding a white van whose driver gave them a withering look. Regina was about to memorise the number plate to retaliate – _no one looked at Regina Mills with such disdain- _when she heard a small whimper come up from the small body she was pressing against her hammering heart. Tugging his chin up, she smiled gently into soft brown eyes that were overflowing with tears.

"It's alright darling, you're safe now. There's nothing to be afraid off, I've got you"

The child pushed his head into her neck, sobs still shaking his small frame. Regina tightened her hold on him when she heard a deep masculine voice behind her.

"Roland, are you okay? Roland? Roland!?"

Regina tensed: she knew that voice. She looked up, finding what she knew would be there. A set of deep blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Of all the men in the world, it had to be him. The most irritating, obnoxious and idiotic man she had met in her years as mayor of Storybrooke. He wore the same clothes as the day before –Regina was certain she could smell the forest on him- and he was staring at her with open eyes, obviously as surprised as she was to meet her.

Before she could say anything, the little boy jumped out of her arms and threw himself into his father's embrace, looking for the comfort he knew so well.

"Ssshh, it's okay Roland, you're alright. Just… don't ever do that again. Ever."

Robin's voice shook a little on the last word, clearly still affected by the danger his son had been in. He turned to face the woman who had prevented his worst nightmare from becoming reality.

"Thank you", he said earnestly. "I can't imagine what would have happened if you hadn't caught him."

"There's no need to thank me, anyone would have done the same. You should keep a better eye on him: it seems like running in front of moving cars is a trait that runs in the family."

Robin felt a flash of anger course through his veins. _Insufferable woman_ he thought. Was she actually criticising his parenting skills _now!? _Before he could snap at her, Roland turned around in his arms and spoke out quietly:

"Papa, who is the pretty lady who saved me?"

Robin saw surprise flicker over the mayor's face, and he could have sworn that a slight blush had started to spread across her neck. Her features seemed to soften as she leaned slightly forward so as to stand right in front of his son.

"My name is Regina" she said, trailing a finger along his cheek.

"I'm Roland, and I'm five. Nearly" he added in an afterthought. Robin suppressed a smile at the pride he heard in the little boy's voice.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet such a big boy, Roland."

Roland positively beamed at her before, and Robin watched, transfixed, as he saw a smile spread on Regina Mills' face, AKA the ice queen. Even though her eyes didn't sparkle as much as they should have, she looked more alive and relaxed than he had ever seen her. And, well, more beautiful. He quickly racked his eyes over the body her open, knee length black coat revealed. Clad in a grey pencil skirt and white blouse, she managed to look both formal and dangerously alluring. The woman definitively knew how to present her assets, and as to her legs…let's say Robin could only agree as to her choice of foot ware.

Glancing back at the mayor's face, he groaned internally. She was watching him, perfectly aware of what he had just done, and she looked none too pleased about it. _Shit. _Quickly, Robin opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Come on m'boy, let's go have an nice hot chocolate to get over our scare." Walking away, he looked over his shoulder at the woman who was still standing there, watching them go. "Have a good day, Madam Mayor." She nodded and strode off in the direction of her office.

* * *

_Of course_ he had to be Robin Hood's son. The one good action she does that does not involve Henry and it has to benefit a man who used to be a thief. Naturally, she did not regret saving the child –he was positively charming, he obviously took after his mother- but she wished that somehow she could not have been the one to do it. And the nerve of that man! The way he had checked her out… men always took notice of her, yes, but his eyes… they made her feel uncomfortable. The small glow that had spread in her stomach was obviously an aftermath of the adrenaline kick she had had from saving Roland.

Shaking all thoughts of the encounter from her mind, Regina pushed the door to her office and got down to business.

* * *

"Papa?"

Robin smiled at his son's chocolate covered face.

"Yes m'boy?

"Can the pretty lady R'gina come to the playground with us?"

The blue eyed man sputtered in shock.

"Wh… Why do you want her to come with us?"

"She's nice, and she smells good" said Roland, all smiles.

"She… No, Roland, that is not possible. Miss Mills is a very busy lady, she is the mayor and she won't have the time to come play with us"

"She won't want to spend time with me?"

Roland's eyes started to fill with tears again, and Robin could see his lips were trembling slightly. Running a hand over his face, he sighed. He could never deny his son anything when he got into a state.

"Of course she'll want to spend time with you." _I sincerely hope she does._ "I'll go ask her tomorrow, okay? Now finish your cocoa."

Robin watched as his son happily swallowed what remained of his drink, all the while wondering how he was going to convince the uptight woman that ruled this town that going on a play date was the best way she could spend an afternoon.

* * *

Regina was having a very bad day. Her meetings had dragged on this morning, and she was having a harder time than usual stomaching the blubbering idiots who worked for her. On top of that, Sydney had had the audacity to brush his feet against her leg under the table. Without so much as a muscle twitching in her face she had jammed her heel into his foot, producing a most satisfying yelp form that pathetic excuse of a man. At least Henry had talked to her that morning, thanking her for her advice on how to dry the book. And he had been considerate enough to tell her he would be spending the afternoon with his birth mother. Regina had bit back her angry comment, preferring not to ruin what had been a pretty normal conversation. Anyway, he had his session with Archie later that day; hopefully something would come out of it.

Sighing, Regina pushed away the report she had been painfully reading for the past hour. She had a dreadful headache, and she was hungry. It was gone midday, she decided she would go to Granny's. Maybe she would give Graham a call later: she needed to relax. Gently massaging her temples, she heard her assistant knock on the door.

"What is it Sarah? It's lunch time, I was about to leave."

"Good, I caught you just in time then."

Jerking her head up, Regina found herself looking at the last person she wanted to see right now. Well, second to last: the bounty hunter woman still made the top of the list.

"What on earth do you think you are doing, Mr. Hood? You can't just barge into my office like this! If you want to see me you'll have to make an appointment like anybody else."

The man smirked at her, clearly enjoying himself.

"Ah, but you see your assistant had already left for lunch, therefore I had to pencil myself in: _RH, twelve o'clock. _And just call me Robin, no one says "Mister Hood"."

"I can assure you we are very far from being on a first name basis." Regina replied, furrowing her eyebrows. The man shrugged.

"Oh, there's no need to worry. I'll keep calling you by your title, Madam Mayor, but I would appreciate if you wouldn't be so formal when it came to addressing me. "

She appraised him for a few seconds.

"Fine," she finally said in a clipped tone. "Now what is it you want? I have somewhere I need to be."

"Ah, yes, lunch. It's seems it's your lucky day: I took the liberty of picking up your usual from Granny's. Cesar salad with extra cheese, right?"

Regina stared, barely stopping her mouth from falling in a most unladylike manner.

"You did _what_?"

Robin suddenly seemed uncomfortable, shuffling from one foot to another. Taking a loud breath, he put the brown paper bag she hadn't noticed he was carrying on her desk before sitting down opposite her.

"I have a favour to ask, and I hoped that offering you lunch would somehow,….mmm, … mollify you."

Regina felt herself relax. He wanted something from her. That was a concept she understood perfectly.

"I need mollifying now, do I" she said rising an eyebrow. "Very well, what is it you want?"

"It's not so much what I want as what Roland wants." Seeing her puzzled expression, he explained: "You made quite an impression on him yesterday and he had been pestering me ever since to see you. He made me come here today to ask you if you wanted to come to the park with us, to play."

Regina's eyes widened dramatically. The situation would have been comical if Robin hadn't been terrified of her reaction and of what her rejection would do to Roland. Seeing her features set in a resolute expression, he quickly went on before she could speak.

"I know you don't want to come. Honestly, I don't really want to spend time with you either. You won't have to talk do me if you don't feel like it, but Roland is only four, and, well, I don't want to hurt him. His mother died when he was two and he still has a hard time dealing with the loss. So, could you just indulge him, for one short afternoon? Please?"

He didn't like his pleading tone but he couldn't help himself. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he had to go back to his son with a negative answer.

_The poor boy _Regina thought as she got up and stood in front of the window, her back to Robin. She felt sorry for the child who looked so much like Henry had at his age, big eyes and curly hair, though his dimples were all his own. To lose a parent so young…

"Fine, I'll come. When do you want this "play date" to take place?"

Robin could hardly believe his ears. She had said yes!

"I, errr..."

It was her turn to smirk now.

"What is it, _Robin_? Has the cat caught your tongue?"

Mentally shaking himself for showing weakness in front of her, he stood up and walked to the door.

"Nope, I'm fine thank you, although I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing." He couldn't suppress a small feeling of gratification when he heard her snort. His hand on the door handle, he turned to see her facing him, arms crossed across her chest.

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Great, we'll see you then."

Regina waited for the door to shut before letting out a sigh and sitting back down in front of her desk. What had she just got herself into? Shaking her head, she gingerly reached for the paper bag that contained her lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**All I can say is thank you to everyone for your reviews: they really do me a world of good! The question about why Robin Hood is still Robin Hood has come up a few times. so I'll answer it here for all to see. The fault is entirely my own: I couldn't find a name that suited, and I realised I'm far too attached to the sound of "Robin Hood" for my own good. I've therefore come up with the following explanation: 1) Robin is so unimportant to Regina that who cares if he keeps his name. 2) the people of Storybrooke may know about fairy tales, but the curse prevents them form making any weird links 3) Robin is know as Robin in the town -yep, they all know each other. And as to the concern about what Emma thinks about his strange name, well.. they haven't exactly met yet, have they? ;))**

* * *

Regina felt fingers trail gently up her arms, raising goose bumps as they moved. Her lips twitched, almost curving up into a smile, but she remained still, not wanting to ruin whatever the man lying next to her had in mind. Once the hand had reached her shoulder, it slowly crept down under the cover towards her chest while soft kissed were showered onto her neck. Regina couldn't help shuddering as his stubble tickled her skin, and she heard him chuckle into her ear.

"I know you're awake, Regina."

Opening her eyes, Regina turned around so that she could lie on her side facing him, and she lost herself in his sparkling blue eyes. She caressed his toned chest, enjoying the smoothness of it under her hand while he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She raised her mouth, begging for a kiss which he gladly gave.

"Robin" she sighed as they lips met.

Regina awoke with a jolt, sitting bolt upright in her bed. Alone. _What the hell _she thought as she slumped back into the pillows, arms flung over her face. Sheets were tangles around her body, she felt flushed, and more than a little uncomfortable due to the heat that was cursing through her veins. She couldn't remember the last time she had had such a dream, if ever. The time she spent with Graham normally kept such urges under control, preventing her from having to spend too much time considering the topic.

Kicking back the covers, Regina got up and started pacing the bedroom, her silk pyjamas clinging to her sweaty skin. She didn't understand where the dream had come from, and Regina Mills did not sit well with things that were beyond her control. Why would her mind conjure up something as preposterous as her being in bed _enjoying herself_ with a man whom she thoroughly disliked?

True, their afternoon hadn't turned out as bad as she had expected. After spending half the night tossing and turning back and forth in her bed, she had nearly cancelled, thinking that there was no way she could stand spending more than a few minutes with Robin without them getting into an argument. She didn't want to fight in front of Roland –why his opinion suddenly mattered she did not know and she did not want to dwell on that right now- but ultimately it was he that made her leave her office at one and drive to the park.

Standing at the entrance of the playground, she had watched as father and son had run around, the child's laughter resounding in her ears. Robin had been the first to spot her, and they had both stared, unsure about what to do next. Luckily, the tension had evaporated with a big "R'gina!" coupled with a yelp of joy, and Regina had dropped her gaze to the small boy who had run to her as fast as his short legs could carry him, wrapping his arms around her knees when he had collided into her. Startled, she had remained still for a few seconds before bending so as to stand level with him, taking his hands in her own and greeting him with a smile.

Roland had went on to tell her all about his day –_I had toast for breakfast, then Papa and I made the beds, and then I played with my friend Tom and then we had lunch and Papa made me eat all my greens, and then…-_ and before she knew it Regina was pushing him on the swings while Robin had sat on a bench, a smile playing on his lips. Realising that frowning at him had only made him fell even more pleased with himself –_damn the man-_, Regina had decided to ignore him, letting her maternal instinct, which up till now had been reserved exclusively for Henry, take over. Once Roland had had enough of the swings, they had played catch and hide and seek, Robin and herself alternating being participant or observant of the games. The interaction between father and son had been touching, and Regina had been shocked to find herself forced to more than once have to suppress a laugh, especially when Robin had got stuck on the climbing frame when he had tried to squeeze through a gap Roland had just slipped in.

At the end of the afternoon, they were having one last game of hide and seek. Roland was hiding rather ineffectively under the slide, and Robin had indicated for her to circle around to the other side so that the child would be trapped between the two of them. Regina had got up from the bench and once she had been in position, both adults had snuck up on the little boy who had let out a scream when he had seen that he was caught. Robin had swung him high before laying him on the ground and tickling him without mercy. Roland had squirmed hard, screeching with laughter, and had ended up kicking his father square on the nose. Robin had stumbled backwards, a hand clutched to his face, eyes wide with surprise. That had been when Regina had lost it: unable to stop herself, she had burst out laughing. The bewilderment on the man's face had just been too comical, and to think he had been reduced to that state by a child as small as Roland!

Robin had looked up at her, brow furrowed –he had probably been wondering if she was making fun of him. A smile had then broadened on his face, and she had seen his gaze linger on her before resting on her lips. Her laughter had suddenly died as she felt her throat close. Struggling to regain her composure, she had quickly pulled herself together, putting on her mayor demeanour in a well trained move. She had left the park after saying goodbye to Roland, who had insisted on getting a hug. His father she had acknowledged by a curt nod and a cold glare –there was no way she was going to let him get to her in any way- and she had felt his inquisitive eyes on her as she walked away.

Regina shook the memories out of her mind. Her subconscious was obviously playing tricks on her, and the dream was nothing of consequence, simply an unfortunate aftermath of the afternoon they had spent together.

Straightening her back, she headed into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her with an audible slam.

* * *

"Henry, sweetheart? It's time for you to wake up, you're going to be late for school."

Regina gently shook the boy's shoulder, smiling as he yawned widely, his fists rubbing over his eyes. She felt her heart soar when he gave her a warm –if sleepy- smile. It was the first unguarded expression he had given her in weeks, and she sucked it up. All too soon, his features scrunched up, as if he had realised that he was supposed to hate his mother. Heart now heavy in her chest, Regina removed her hand from his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Take a quick shower and then come downstairs. Breakfast will be on the table when you're ready."

She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard a knock on the front door. Feeling slightly irritated at having a visitor so early in the day –_he was disturbing her routine. And she did __**not **__like having her plans altered_- Regina walked to the door in a few quick strides and yanked it open. Who she saw was definitively not someone she had expected.

"What do you want?"

"Why, good morning to you too, Madam Mayor."

"Yes, fine, good morning" huffed Regina, trying very, very hard not to think back to her dream as she looked into sky blue eyes. "I repeat: what do you want?"

"I came to give you this!" piped a sweet voice. Regina lowered her gaze and noticed Roland for the first time. He was holding up a small bunch of buttercups and beaming up at her, his face seeming to glow brighter than the yellow flowers. The brunette felt a responding smile –if smaller- stretch upon her lips as she bent down so that she could peer into the child's eyes.

"Hello Roland. I hadn't seen you there. Are these for me?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, thrusting his bouquet into her hand. Regina leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek to thank him for the gesture –obviously it was entirely his idea; his father would never have been so considerate- and his smile seemed to widen even more.

"He wouldn't stop bothering me until we came and said thank you for the time you spent with us yesterday. I'm sorry we're so early, but I have business to conduct in town and decided to stop here on the way."

Glancing up at him, Regina's face lost most of its new found warmth.

"It's perfectly alright, I'm an early riser and it's a week day anyway." Turning back to Roland, her featured softened again as she added: "Thank very much for the flowers, Roland. They're the most beautiful I've ever received."

"Really?" came the hopeful reply.

"Really really" she said, stroking his cheek before standing up, smoothing off some imaginary crease from her figure hugging grey dress.

"Come on m'boy, it's time for us to go or Papa will be late. Good day, Madam Mayor"

"Bye, R'gina!"

"Goodbye, Roland." She nodded at Robin and forced herself to close the door and not stay on the porch to watch the pair walk away. She stood in the hallway, lost in thought as she held the flowers to her nose, inhaling their sweet scent. She jumped as Henry came up behind her.

"Who was that at the door? And why are you holding flowers?" His voice was curious, but she could hear the slight tone of suspicion underneath.

"It's nothing, truly. I met a little boy the other day and we spent some time together yesterday afternoon. He reminds me of you when you were that age, actually. He dropped by to give me these" she said indicating the buttercups, "in order to say thank you."

She walked off into the kitchen to put the flowers in a small vase and prepare breakfast –now her schedule was definitively ruined-, thus missing the flash of anger that crossed her son's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N I'm terribly sorry it has taken me so long to update. The past few weeks have been hectic, and I'm now in full exam mode -such fun. Thus no guarantees as to when I'll be able to post the next chapter (which, unlike this one, will contain some jealous Henry scenes). Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this, feedback is always appreciated so knock yourselves out!_**

_Is the woman bipolar? _wondered Robin not for the first time as he led his son away from the mayoral mansion. He could hardly keep up with her: so cold and aloof when talking to him and yet so warm and tender when talking to Roland. Who knew the mighty mayor had a soft spot for children?

He couldn't make up his mind about her. To be honest, he had expected her to answer a flat out "no" when he asked her to come play with Roland; he'd been even more surprised to actually see her turn up. What kept him tossing and turning that night however was what happened afterwards: he had had fun. Even though they hadn't interacted that much, he had enjoyed every minute of their afternoon, admiring her skills when it came to taking care of Roland. She had known how to make him laugh, had answered all his questions –who knew she actually held a patient bone in her body?- and had never expressed any annoyance.

And that laugh… In all honesty, his first thought was that she was mocking him, but he could hear that it was a genuine laugh –the first he had ever heard her utter- and he had found himself transfixed by the sight of her, head thrown back and body shaking with mirth. She was beautiful, cheeks slightly red from the cold and the exertion from running after Roland all afternoon. His gaze had landed on her deep red lips, and that was when he had first noticed it. The scar. How was it that he had never seen it before? It somehow broke the perfect symmetry of her mouth, giving it a certain vulnerability. Robin had felt a pull in his lower stomach, he wanted to run his thumb over the dent in her skin, he wanted to feel the smoothness of her lips under his…

The mask had suddenly slipped on again. Regina was gone, hello Madam Mayor. Robin had watched her walk away, curious as to what had caused her to change attitude so quickly and slightly bewildered at the thoughts that had still been coursing through his mind.

These thoughts were back in full force: as the mayor had knelt in front of Roland, Robin had had a perfect view of her lips and of that small, enticing scar. Too focused on controlling his twitching hand, he had hardly paid any attention to the glares the woman had sent him, finding them far more amusing then threatening, as she surely hoped they were.

A small smile played on his lips as he shook his head, taking his son by the hand as they walked into town.

_Insufferable woman._

* * *

"Everyone, please, stand back!"

Regina stepped out of her car and walked over to the edge of the collapsed mine as fast as her heels allowed her to. The crowd parted for her and she found herself face to face with Graham who, unsurprisingly, stood next to his new found best friend, Emma Swan.

"Sheriff" Regina greeted with a curt nod. "I think it should be best if you corded off the area. People need to keep away from the danger zone. And you, miss Swan," she glanced at the blonde, "if you have satiated your endless and misplaced curiosity, I think it would be best if you left the town officials to do their work."

"Oh, don't you know?" the infuriating woman said with a smirk that Regina desperately wanted to wipe from her face. Preferably with her fists. "I work for the town now, Graham made me deputy just this afternoon."

Regina looked at said man, who seemed to be squirming in his shoes under what she knew was her killer glare. He offered an apologetic smile that only served to infuriate her more.

"Well, _deputy, _I suggest you do your work and control this restless crowd. That shouldn't stretch your abilities too far, now should it?" Without waiting for the angry retort the other woman was surely coming up with, she added "Sheriff, a word if you please. Now."

She walked off to a more private location, namely away from the inquisitive people of Storybrooke. Once she deemed herself out of earshot, she swirl around to face the still sheepish looking man.

"Would you care to tell me what possessed you to offer a job to _that _woman?"

Graham cleared his throat noisily.

"Well… she does have more experience than anyone in this town then it comes to low enforcement…"

_Well of course she does,_ thought Regina, _she spent more than half her life as a petty criminal._

"…and anyway, I'm allowed to choose whomever I want to be my deputy. It's in my budget."

"Really? _Your _budget? Do you need reminding who allocates the money you need to run your department, Sheriff?" She took a step closer to him, not taking her eyes off from his face, her features thunderous. "I would tread really carefully if I were you, dear. You do not want to mess with me. I won't make you fire her, but any suspicious move she makes, I want you to report it back to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Graham nodded, and then put his hand on the mayor's arm.

"It's been a while, Regina… you look tense. Would you like me to come over tonight once Henry is asleep?"

She sharply swiped his hand away, anger flaring in her veins again.

"It's Madam Mayor to you, Sheriff, and no, I do not want you to _come over. _Actually, I think it's high time for our little arrangement to stop."

The words were out before she could think them through. The surprise she saw flit across Graham's face mirrored her feelings, although she kept her features schooled into a disapproving frown. _Where the hell had that come from?_ Yet now that the words were said she couldn't deny the truth in them. His arm had felt wrong on her, and the idea of him sneaking into her house to, what, service her?, had bile rising in the back of her throat. She didn't know why he suddenly made her recoil in disgust, but it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that his eyes were the wrong colour.

"Are you sure?" he asked, scepticism written all over his face which, of course, was devoid of sadness. He never had cared, even after all these years. But then, how could he?

"Oh yes, I'm quite sure. If that poses a problem for you, I'm certain your new colleague will be more than happy to help you fix it."

She turned on her heels, pleased to have had the last word –not that it was difficult with Graham; he never had been good with words. Yes, he and the blonde were perfect for each over. It only had to be hoped that his crush wasn't one sided.

Talking about the bounty hunter, it seemed she had proven able to perform the task of cording off the area –well, who knew she could actually coordinate the two brain cells she possessed? Regina stepped in front of the still anxious crowd and spoke out.

"People of Storybrooke, there is nothing to fear. We have always known this area to be riddled with abandoned mines, it is not surprising some have collapsed. Now, this is a health hazard that has to be dealt with. That is why I propose to clear the damage and secure the danger zone before we pave it and create something that will benefit the whole community." She offered her best politician smile before finishing: "I thank you all for your attention and now, please, go home, there is nothing left to see."

With a gentle grumble people started to walk away, discussing the event that had just occurred, although they seemed more curious as to why such an accident had suddenly taken place than afraid. The mayor suddenly bent down, a sparkle having caught her eye. Picking up a shard of glass, she felt a cold shiver sliver down her spine. _Surely not? The mine collapsing could not have revealed the coffin? Could it?_ She quickly pocketed the puzzling object and looked around…to lock eyes with her son, who was obviously unable to follow commands as simple as stay-in-the-car-until-I-get-back and was standing beside the so-called Saviour.

"Henry", she said striding over to the guilty looking pair, although the blonde kept her gaze steady and defiant. "I told you to wait for me in the car, this isn't a safe place to be. Get back into the car, we'll discuss your behaviour once we get home."

The boy gave her a mournful look which tore right through her –_please, stop looking at me like that, this is for your good, I promise-_ before turning his head to his birth mother "Bye Emma" he said quietly with a small smile before heading toward the black Mercedes. Regina was about to follow when she was stopped, called back by the town's new deputy.

"Hey, don't be too hard on him, okay? He's just a kid and he was curious…"

"Thank you for your advice miss Swan, however I hardly think I need parenting advice from someone whose only experience in motherhood amounts to abandoning her child." She noted with satisfaction the other woman's clenched jaw and the hurt that flashed through her green eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of my son."

She turned on her heels, leaving the woman to seethe in the knowledge that there was nothing she could answer to that, and had her hand on her car door handle when she heard a distinctive cry which had become all too familiar.

"'Gina!"

The child who had been running a fast as his short legs could carry him suddenly lost his footing and was just able to catch himself, wrapping his arms around her knees in the process –he couldn't reach any higher, not with her wearing heels. He beamed at her, dimples showing on his chubby cheeks.

"'Gina, where have you been? You didn't come back to play!"

"Hello Roland," Regina said gently, bending down and running a hand through his tousled hair. "I'm afraid I've been too busy to come out and play with you. Darling," a slight frown forming on her brow, "what are you doing here? Where's your father?"

"Right here, Madam Mayor" came the deep voice which was also on the road to becoming far too familiar. Brown eyes shot up to meet blue and she slowly stood up, Roland still hanging on to her legs, as Robin smiled and continued: "Our cabins are built less than half a mile from the mines, we all heard the explosion and came to see what was happening. And this little man" he now said in a stern tone, smile disappearing from his face, "ran off when he was told, in very clear words, to not leave John's side. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Papa," came the trembling answer from a now very subdued Roland. "But I saw 'Gina and I wanted to say hi!"

"It doesn't matter, Roland, this place is dangerous and I need you to do as I say, alright?

The little nodded dejectedly, shame and unease plastered across his young face. _Well,_ Regina's hand was in his hair again, an automatic gesture to comfort the boy, _it seems like I'm not the only one with a disobedient child._ She had to admit she rather admired Robin's way of handling the whole situation: he had managed to tell the boy off without coming off as cold or distant. She saw Robin look at her quizzically and she abruptly stopped the soothing patterns her hand was drawing on his son's head. She gently unclasped Roland's hands from her and steered him towards his father, who immediately picked him up and tickle his stomach, making the child erupt into fits of laughter, all sorrow gone in an instant. Regina wished things could be as simple again with Henry.

Snapping out of her wishful thinking, she smiled thinly "Well, I better be off. Sleep tight, Roland."

"Night, 'Gina."

"Good night, Madam Mayor."

"Good night." She replied before –_finally-_ stepping into her car and driving off, her sulking son in the back seat.

_My my, no comments on my incompetent parenting and an actual word of parting? It seemd like we are making progress, _mused Robin as he started walking back to his cabin, his son discussing animatedly in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews, they definitively make my day! Yes, I'm glad she broke things up with Graham -although I can't yet promise that I'll keep him alive. Henry gets jealous in this chapter, but I'm not done with him yet. Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a comment! ;)**

The plate made a soft clank as Regina laid it in front of her son, hiding a smile as he started wolfing down his scrambled eggs. She bit back a remark on his eating manners, preferring not to start the morning on such a bad note.

Sipping her coffee, she delighted in the feel of the warm liquid pouring down her throat, her first attempt of the day at keeping the tiredness at bay. She had spent the whole night tossing and turning, her mind filled with interrogations regarding the incident at the mine. Things weren't supposed to change, but since that woman came into town, too many disturbing events had taken place: the clock tower, David Nolan waking up, and now the mine… The curse was unraveling, and Regina could not let that happen. She had worked too hard, sacrificed too much; she was not going to let everything she had worked for collapse in front of her eyes without putting up a fight, the outcome of which would lead her to keeping or losing her son.

With a sight, Regina washed the now empty mug in the sink before turning to see that the plate had been scrapped clean. Well, she might no longer be his favourite person in the world, but at least he still liked what she put in front of him at mealtimes.

"Get your coat, Henry, it's time to go to school."

* * *

"The little boy who ran to you last night, is he the one who brought you the flowers?"

Regina started and flashed a look at Henry in the rear view mirror. It had been weeks since he had engaged in a conversation with her while driving to school and she had taken to putting classical music on to try and ease the painful silence. Turning the radio off, she answered the surprising question.

"Yes, he is. His name is Roland, he and his father live close to the mine."

Henry remained silent for a few minutes, ignoring the glances his mother kept stealing at him. There had been a time when she could read him like a book; now, she wasn't so sure. She was about to turn the music back on when he finally spoke out.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"What are you going to do to him? Why would the Evil Queen need a child?"

Regina tightened her grip on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. She spoke through gritted teeth: "Henry, stop this right now. I'm warning you…"

But he was too far gone. He had spent the past few days thinking about what he could say, feelings bubbling inside him that now were gushing out. "It's because I know, isn't it? You need a child to do something, but now that I've found out who you really are, and who everyone in the town is, you can't use me anymore. You are angry because I went to find Emma, so now you are punishing me and Roland… he… he… he's my replacement!"

The car skidded to a halt with a shriek; Henry lurched forward before being painfully pulled back by his seat belt. He heard his mother's door open before shutting with a loud slam, and suddenly his car door was being forcefully yanked open. Peering up from his seat, he saw his mom looking down on him, featured thunderous.

"Get out of the car."

The tone was cold and would broach no argument. Trembling slightly, Henry put his feet on the pavement before standing up. He had clearly crossed the line this time and he didn't know how his mother would react. She had never hit him before, he was wondering if that was about to change…

His thoughts were interrupted when he found himself pulled into a fierce hug, Regina whispering urgently in his ear.

"Henry, don't you ever, _ever_ think that you could be replaced. You are my _son_, no one could ever take your place in my heart. I love you with everything that I have, I would never do anything to hurt you, you have to believe me. But…" she pulled back placing her hands on his shoulders so that she could peer into his eyes, "you do not get away with accusing me of doing dreadful things to a child, do you hear me?" Regina ignored the pinching feeling in her chest that told that, yes, she had hurt children in the past, albeit not physically. She just looked into her son's eyes, which now brimmed with tears.

"I sorry mom" he murmured before wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her close again. "I just… I didn't like seeing you with him and I thought that maybe you liked him because of how I've been spending time with Emma."

"Henry, I may not like the fact that you have brought your birth mother to town where she lives right beside us, however I do understand why you want to spend time with her. You have to see that it is not an easy situation for me."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, honey, it's okay. Now, we better get going. School is only around the block."

He nodded, accepting the tissue paper she offered him and blowing his nose loudly. He was about to climb back into the Benz when he asked:

"Mom… what did you pick up last night?"

Regina froze, controlling the impulse to reach into her coat pocket.

"Wh..What are your talking about?"

"Last night, at the mine, you picked up something. Don't lie to me, I saw you do it!"

"Honey, I don't know what you are talking about…"

"You see, you are doing it again! You want me to trust you, to believe that you love me, and all you do is lie to me!"

He grabbed is school bag off the back seat and ran off in the direction of the school before Regina could stop him. Watching him go, she couldn't help but wish for her to run after him, to try and explain that she could not let him see _her,_ the Evil Queen, that she could not, would not have him look at her with such loathing in his eyes. Bad enough that he suspected, she couldn't let him discover that it was all true. At least he had run away to school, he would be safe there.

She only realised how wrong she had been several hours later, when she received the call from the Sheriff's office.

* * *

The boot of the dark green truck closed with a satisfying slam. Robin was heading out with a couple of his men to the other side of the woods to cut down some trees which were threatening to come down on the road. He suddenly jerked up his head, picking up the distinctive wail of sirens, a noise which only grew in intensity until a fire engine and an ambulance rushed by, driving in the direction of the mine. Frowning, Robin told his men to head out without him before following the two vehicles down the road.

* * *

When Robin pulled up at the mine, he instantly noticed the sleek black Mercedes whose driver's door was still slightly ajar, as if the driver had been in too much of a hurry to close it properly. Looking around, he spotted the Benz' owner. The Mayor was pacing, what must have once been impeccable clothes w ere now covered in a layer of dust and creased by her endless movement. Robin couldn't make out her expression from where he stood but he didn't like the way she had wrapped her arms around her torso, as if trying to prevent herself from falling to pieces. She was obviously distressed.

No, he didn't like it one bit.

Taking in his surroundings, he saw various firemen working on what had once been the entrance to the mine tunnel, slowly prying the rumble away in an effort that seemed fated to fail considering the pile of rocks they were facing. A small crowd of the town inhabitants had assembled in silence, huddled together with matching anxious expressions on their faces. Spotting Ruby leaning against the fire engine, Robin quickly made his way toward her and asked her what was going on.

"It's Henry, the Mayor's son. He's gone into the tunnel, no one knows why. Archie followed him in, but the mine collapsed again, blocking the entrance. The rescue team has been trying to get to them but the rubble is too big and they're taking for ever. Emma Swan, the new deputy sheriff, had the idea of using Pongo to locate Archie and he uncovered an air shaft. They've just opened it now…"

Robin looked to the group made up of the Mayor, the Sheriff and the blonde deputy. If the set of the brunette's shoulders was anything to go by, the situation was tense –_well, hardly surprising under the circumstance. If it had been Roland trapped down there, he would be digging a hole with his bare hands right now. _It seemed the Mayor was arguing with the blonde woman –who, Robin now remembered, was actually Henry's birth mother, if the rumours he had heard were to be believed-, an impressions which turned out to be correct as voices were soon loud enough that he could make out their words.

"I'm his mother! Of course I'm the one who has to go down!"

"No offense, but you have spent the last ten years stuck behind a desk! I'm in much better shape than you."

"He's my son!"

Deciding he had heard enough, Robin stepped out the crowd and rushed over to the small group, interrupting the fight with his clear voice:

"I'll go".

* * *

Regina was in hell. She had never known fear like this, not when her mother had held her down with magic, not when she had been forced into a marriage that had brought her only pain, not even when she had stood on the brink of being executed. Her son, her baby boy was trapped down there and she could feel the wall of the tunnel closing around him, she could picture his bloodied form crushed under stones, she could feel the oxygen start to dwindle and she was struggling for a breath to fill her lungs to alleviate the pressure on her chest.

Her panic only seemed to grow with each passing minute as the rescue team proved incapable of reuniting her with her son, each failure making her want to scream or strike or cry. Or all at once. The deputy sheriff's presence had only aggravated her more until her idea of using the psychiatrist's dog actually proved useful –she would even have thanked her if the blonde had not started insisting on being lowered down. There was no way Regina was letting her –or anyone for that matter- get between her and her son, and she was in the process of making her opinion –quite forcefully- known when a voice she recognised instantly cut her off.

"I'll go."

Regina spun round to face the man, clear blue eyes meeting brown ones in which the anger could not quite hide the fear that swirled underneath. She was prevented from forming words as the blonde woman spoke out with her customary talc.

"Who the hell are you?

His eyes briefly leaving the Mayor's, Robin introduced himself quickly, seeming unfazed by the harsh tone used by the young woman. "My name's Robin, I'm head of the forestry department in Storybrooke. I have plenty of experience when it comes to rock climbing and we regularly use harnesses when trimming trees. I can do this", he added, the last directed at the brunette who was still silently staring at him.

"Well, you might think you're perfect for the job, yet it's better if I go down as Henry knows me and could use a familiar face as there's no telling in what state he'll be in. I sure the Mayor agrees with me… Huh… Madam Mayor?

However neither Regina nor Robin heard the other woman as they looked into each other's eyes. Robin could see the whirlwind of emotions flickering in the woman's; fear mixing with uncertainty and despair; tiredness at having to stand so strong when all she wanted to do crumble; yearning to be comforted; anger at feeling so helpless; determination to be there for her son.

He saw all that and so much more, and he hoped that his eyes in turn told her that he was willing to help, that he would not let her down and that her son was in safe hands. He wanted to tell her that she was no longer alone and that, somehow, he was willing to catch her if she ever fell. He was there, with her, for her.

Emma watched the pair, gradually getting uncomfortable as they gaze remained locked on each other, their faces barely inches away. She didn't know where this man came from, Henry had never mentioned his mother having a friend –although, if she was reading things correctly, friends might not be the term that applied to whatever was taking place before her eyes…

"Just bring him to me."

The words were barely more than a whisper, but they were enough. Robin was quickly fitted into the harness, stripping down to his white top in the process before being lowered down the air shaft, blue eyes finding piercing brown orbs before disappearing from sight.

And the long wait started.

Regina stood stock still as the minutes slowly ticked by, her gaze never leaving the black hole as the blonde woman paced beside her, constantly muttering under her breath about 'should have been me' and 'foolish man with a hero complex'. She paid it no mind, entirely focused of the hole through which her son would either be saved or declared… No, she would not go there, she would not, could not imagine a world without him. She found herself praying to a god she did not believe in, her mind a fervent prayer to whatever force was out there, a desperate plea to spare her little prince, to not punish him for all the horrors that she had committed.

She was starting to lose all hope when a tug suddenly rippled through the rope, springing everybody into action.

"Quick, pull them up! _Careful!_"

And then he was there, dirty and with bloody knees, but alive. Robin gently settled her son down and she was finally able to hold him in his arms.

Henry was home.

All too soon, he pushed her away and rushed into the awaiting arms of Emma bloody Swan. And the ache in her chest was back, and it was too much, that with nearly losing him and the excruciating wait, to have him reject her now. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she knew that she would not be able to contain them much longer so she quickly walked away from the rescue scene, brushing unseeingly past a man in a white top.

Robin frowned at the reunion scene unfolding in front of him. He had smiled broadly on seeing happiness and relief radiate from the Mayor's face has she embraced her son. It had disappeared when he had seen the boy quickly struggle to be free only to jump to hug the blonde deputy who ushered him to a paramedic to be checked out. He saw the brunettes face tightened in pain and the light shrivel and die in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her body again in a gesture he was starting to associate with preventing herself from falling apart. As she walked past him, he noticed the single tear that had escaped slowly make its way down her alabaster coloured cheek.

* * *

Her back to the crowd, Regina stood motionless as she stared into the forest, eyes unblinking as tears poured relentlessly down her cheeks, her body trembling slightly under the struggle of keeping her sobs silent. Lost in the whirl of her grief and misery, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching until she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder, making her start.

"Here, I thought you might need it."

Quickly wiping away the tell-tale water from her cheeks, she looked down to see that he was holding two cups which she assumed held coffee.

"What makes you think I would need it?" She had tried to sound clip and in control, however the wavering in her voice could not be controlled. Yet the man standing next to her made no comment, instead saying:

"All I know that if it had been my son down there, I would have probably pulled all my hair out by now. Trust me, in your place I would definitively need a drink, although coffee would not have been my first choice…"

With an amused snort, Regina finally accepted the beverage he was offering "No, I don't imagine it would be. To be honest, I'm sure it's mine either."

Robin gave her a small smile, happy to have broken through the sadness she had seemed to exude even when standing so far from the rest of them. They stood silently, Regina slowly sipping her coffee while he wondered how she could still be so breathtakingly beautiful when covered in dust with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. His trail of thoughts was broken when she opened her mouth again.

"Thank you… for saving my son. I… it… thank you."

"No need to mention it. After all, it means we're even now. "

Regina arched an eyebrow in response. "Even?"

"Why yes, Madam Mayor. I seem to recall you saving a little boy running out into incoming traffic. Today was me simply paying off a debt."

"My my," said Regina, unable to prevent a smile from spreading on her lips as she took in the sparkle in Robin's eye. "Who knew a gamekeeper had honour?"

It was Robin's turn to snort. "Gamekeeper? I'll have you know that I have a whole department at my command and twenty men under me!"

Regina stared at him, unimpressed at his credentials. He simply smirked at her, not fooled in the slightest by her act. With a long suffering sigh, she drained what remained of her coffee and they started to head back when she suddenly looked up at him.

"If we are talking about settling unpaid debt, it would seem I owe you a dinner." Seeing Robin's puzzled look, she added "You bought me lunch the day you came to ask me to come play with Roland."

"Oh, you… you want to have lunch at Granny's?"

"Actually, I was thinking you could come over at my place for supper? Say… tomorrow?" Looking into his eyes, Regina suddenly felt terribly uncomfortable and tried to backtrack. "That is, only if you want to, there's no need…" _What the hell?! Since when did she invite people to her place? More to the point, since when did she get nervous when talking to another person?_

"Madam Mayor, Roland and I would be delighted to be your guests."

Relief flooded through her as they finally reached the gathering of people, and she looked up into sky blue eyes one last time before leaving to find her son.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Seven sharp, don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, more than a hundred followers! I never thought this story would get so much attention, thanks guys, for that and for your reviews. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

If Regina Mills had been one to knock her forehead on her desk in desperation, she would be doing so now. Repeatedly. Instead, she sat in her chair, elbows propped onto her desk and chin resting on her intertwined fingers, her gaze unfocused on her large office, trying to make sense of what was happening.

She knew she was many things –hot tempered, controlling, a murderer-, yet she had never seen herself as stupid. However, after the events that had taken place the previous evening, she was starting to wonder if her appraisal of herself needed to be revised.

What had possessed her to invite the thief into her home? As the mayor, she never extended invitations to dinner, all her very infrequent business lunches taking place in her office. Moreover, she had never felt the need to cook for anyone except for Henry and the yearly town fair.

Unable to sit still any longer, Regina got up from her chair and started pacing in front of the window. She looked out of it and spied the clock tower: 11 am. H minus eight hours.

She had accepted his coffee. She had let him see her cry. Instead of sending him off with a few sharp words, she had let him see her vulnerable and had ended up inviting him to dinner. She shook her head in disbelief. She was starting to wonder if it had been her and not Henry who had been trapped in the mine: maybe she had knocked her head and suffering from a very bad concussion.

Thinking about Henry she winced, remembering the scene that had taken place that morning during breakfast.

_Regina studied her son carefully, taking in the bulge his bandaged knee made under his trousers and the light cuts he had on his forehead. As per usual, he was wolfing down his food without sparing her a second glance. She felt nervous, a feeling which only seemed to plague her when what she was thinking was somehow related to her son. She didn't know how he would react to hearing that they were to have guests for dinner, especially as these guests happened to be the man who had saved him and his son. A son of whom Henry had appeared to be jealous of just the day before…_

_In an uncharacteristic gesture, she loudly cleared her throat. "Henry? I have something to tell you…" Surprisingly, he looked up at her with something like hope flashing in his eyes. Surely he didn't think she was about to admit to being _her_? "I invited someone to dinner tonight."_

_Henry frowned. "You did? Who?"_

"_The man who pulled you out of the mine last night, his name is Robin. He's coming at seven with his son…Roland." She let the name drop hesitantly, peering intently into her son's face for a reaction. His frown didn't abate, but she thought she saw his jaw tighten._

"_Why did you invite them? You never have people over" said Henry after a few seconds, voice slightly accusing. That, thought Regina, is a very good question._

"_Well, he did save you. It seemed like the natural thing to do. Moreover, I owed him dinner."_

_She saw the boy's eyes widen in surprise at that. Damn. She hadn't meant to let that slip._

"_You already had dinner with him once? Who is this guy Robin and why are you spending time with him and his son?… Hang on, Robin? What's his last name?"_

_Regina tensed at the flow of questions which she really did not want to answer. Turning to the sink to clean out her coffee mug, she whispered the only answer of which she was certain, knowing it would distract the eleven year old enough to make him forget the others. _

"_His full name is Robin Hood."_

_She was not disappointed. Henry's fork fell on the kitchen counter with a loud "plonk" as he exclaimed:_

"_Robin HOOD! He…he's here? And he's coming to dinner?! Wait, how come his name didn't change?"_

_Yes, Regina thought, her back still turned, next time she casts a Dark Curse she would make sure that every single person got a new identity, a new personality, hell, even a new face if it would prevent her from coping with conversations as ludicrous as this one. _

"_Henry, because his parents had the bad taste of calling him 'Robin' doesn't mean that he is a fairy tale character, even if he does live in the forest and spends large amounts of time shooting a bow. Now", she said turning to him and wiping her hands on a tea towel, "I expect you to be on your best behaviour tonight. I want you to be nice and play with Roland. He is a very young and sweet boy and you will make sure he has a good evening. Do I make myself clear?"_

_He held her gaze with something like defiance in his face before lowering his eyes and mumbling a disgruntled "yeah, sure, whatever."_

"_Good. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast, you are going to be late for school." She left the kitchen, leaving her son with whirling thoughts and puzzlement as to why his mother had a slight blush on the back of her neck. _

Regina stopped pacing and pressed her forehead against the blessedly cool glass panel of the window. She didn't like feeling out of control, and everything seemed to be slipping from between her fingers when it came to the thief and his son. He had seen far too much of her already, first at the park when he had caught her laughing openly –something she had not done in years- and secondly when he had seen her at the mine, a pathetic mess of nerves, tears and pain. That had to end she thought, unconsciously straightening her back. It was time for the mayor to make a full comeback. She would be cook dinner, make polite conversation and then send him away, out of her home and out of her life.

Relieved at having drawn up what could only be called a battle plan, Regina tore herself from the window and sat back down at her desk, pulling to her the pile of work she had been unable to focus on all morning.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell pierced through the silence that reigned in the mansion. Even though she had been checking the time for the past fifteen minutes, Regina looked at her watch one last time, noticing that it was precisely seven o'clock. Turns out the thief did know the meaning of the word punctuality.

Stopping before the door, Regina took a deep breath, smoothing out her dress, trying not to think about the fact that her closet looked like a bombshell had exploded in its midst, or that she had spent far more than her usual amount of time choosing how do to her hair. Schooling her features into the mayoral mask she knew so well, she turned the door handle.

"Robin, Roland, welcome."

"Gina!" the little boy shrieked, rushing in to give her a big hug around the knees before she bent down to kiss him on the cheek. Her hand still resting on the child's head, she looked at his father. She had to admit he cut quite the dashing figure in his pair of dark jeans and black shirt. Robin smiled brightly, handing her a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Good evening Madam Mayor. These are for you. I know you are probably used to bunches of roses or lilies, so I thought your house could do with something less… classical."

Regina took in the array of wild flowers he had given her, surprised to find them to be arranged in quite a pleasing manner, the colour pattern going from a deep red in the middle to a gentle hue of orange on the outsides. She _was_ tired of her usual floral arrangement and found this one more than suitable. Not that she would tell him that.

"Really? Isn't more likely that these flowers were your only option as you had run out of time to find any other?"

"Oh no," quipped in Roland before his father could answer. "We had loads of time, Papa made us walk around the block three times before he let me ring the bell. He said it was a game, but I don't understand why it was funny." He finished with a slight frown on his face, truly confused about why his father had insisted they wait before walking up to the mansion.

Robin stifled a groan. They had arrived with far too much time to spare and he had had to come up with something to keep his boy occupied. If he had hoped to wipe off the smirk on the mayor's face by arriving right on time, he had failed miserably as it was back on her face in all of its splendour. He couldn't complain: she was truly stunning tonight wearing a burgundy coloured dress which stopped just above her knees and her usual killer heels, her hair style into loose curls which framed her face. As she turned around to walk them into the house, he saw that the dress' zipper ran from her shoulder blades to the hem of the skirt, causing more than a few inappropriate images to flash through his mind. He mentally kicked himself, plastering on a smile as the brunette introduced him–formally this time- to her son.

Dinner was pleasant, although slightly surprising. Robin had wondered how the woman would act, considering the state he had seen her on the previous day, hoping that she wouldn't hide herself behind what he started to suspect to be hundred feet high walls, pits filled with pikes and a rain of arrows. Sadly, this seemed to be the case. She asked him about his work, discussed the various projects concerning the rebuilding of the mine –she even seemed interested about what he had to say on the topic. He could see that she was a very intelligent woman who knew what she wanted and genuinely cared about the town she ruled, but every time he tried to broach a more intimate topic she would expertly steer the conversation in another direction, preventing him from seeing more of the woman he had seen at the mine and, he suspected, had seen on their very first meeting.

Henry was proving to be an interesting boy despite Robin's apprehensions after what he had seen the previous day. Throughout dinner he had been pestered with questions concerning his life in the woods and, more importantly, about his shooting abilities, Henry going so far as to ask if he would be willing to give him archery lessons. Robin had glanced at the brunette and though her face remained expressionless he saw her shoulder take on a new rigidity. He told Henry that he normally didn't give lessons, but they could always discuss things further, if that was alright with his mother. The mayor relaxed again and shot a grateful towards Robin, causing him to mentally pat himself on the shoulder.

Robin was also happy to see that Henry, albeit slightly cold to Roland at the start of the meal, had gradually warmed up to the little boy once they had discovered their common love for comic books. He did notice how the eleven year old watched intently each time his mother talked to Roland, and wondered what the story was there.

Once all the dish of the best lasagne he had ever tasted had been cleared, Robin looked pointedly at Roland, suppressing a chuckle at his tomato covered cheeks, his eyes indicating Regina as she got up to start clearing the table. The child quickly caught on and said:

"Thank you for supper Gina! It was really really really good!" Then, turning to Henry he added, "You're so lucky your mom cooks so good, my papa doesn't make food as nice as she does!"

Robin was about to interject an indignant 'hey!' at the slight thrown towards his cooking abilities when he heard an angry retort.

"She's not mom."

Silence fell on the dining room. Robin saw Regina's knuckles tighten around the pile of plates she was holding until they turned white. Looking up at her face, he noticed the force with which she clenched her jaw and how tense the skin around her eyes seemed to be. Her eyes… He saw the pain swirling in their depths, and he couldn't stand it. Against his better judgement to get involved in a situation that was none of his business, despite knowing he was not the boy's father, he opened his mouth to tell Henry he needed to apologise, only to be once more interrupted, this time by a small confused voice.

"She's not your mother?" Roland's face was scrunched up in utter bewilderment, unable to comprehend the tension that had suddenly filled the room. Robin was surprised to hear Regina answer him, but then he shouldn't have been: up to now, when had she ever disappointed his son?

"It's nothing Roland, only a game Henry and I play. Now, darling," she said as she turned away to walk into the kitchen, still clutching the stack of plates as her voice took on a forced joviality, "why don't you take Roland to see your room? I'm sure he would love to have a look at your collection of comics."

"Yeah!" cried Roland, all anxiety and confusion forgotten in the prospect of spending time with his new found friend while peering into the lives of superheroes.

Once the two boys left the room to go upstairs, Roland running up the steps while Henry followed in a less precipitated fashion, Robin pondered on what to do. He could follow the children and spend some time with them –that had clearly been what the mayor wanted him to do, he could tell by her body language- or he could face whatever was currently hiding in the kitchen. Just like his son, he wasn't exactly sure at what had taken place before his eyes. He knew that Henry had been adopted and that he had gone to Boston to fetch his birth mother –hell, that was basically all the town had talked about in the past few months. Well, that and the frequent fights that occurred between both mothers. He understood the impulse a child could feel to find out more about his origins, but he was bewildered at the hostility the boy was throwing at his adoptive mother. From what he had seen, she deeply loved her son, and if the house was anything to go by Henry did not lack for comfort. True, the mayor was a cold persona, but Robin was starting to see that there was far more to the brunette woman than her title, and he had seen how she acted with Roland: he couldn't believe she had ever been less warm or loving towards her own child.

With a sigh, he got up from his chair and walked into the kitchen, stopping at the doorway and leaning against the frame, studying the woman who had her back turned to him. She was vigorously scrubbing the lasagne dish, exuding so much anger that Robin half thought about leaving when she suddenly let everything fall back into the water as she grabbed the edge of the sink with her two hands. He heard her sigh heavily, her breath slightly ragged as if she were trying to compose herself, all the while suppressing tears. Robin knew he couldn't keep quiet anymore and chose to ignore the fact that she was going to hate him for seeing her like this –_again-_ or that she visibly went rigid when he started to speak.

"I don't know anything about your relationship with your son, Regina," he tried not to gulp when he realised it was the first time he had addressed her by her given name instead of her title. In any other circumstance, there was no doubt in his mind that she would be biting his head off with more than one acid remark for the liberty he was taking. "But I do know that it is normal for children to play up. I'm guessing he had a hard time discovering he was adopted and now he is taking it all out on you. It isn't fair, but you have to believe it will pass. You _are_ his mother, and a damn good one at that. I've seen you with Roland, and he adores you. It's only a matter of time until Henry comes to his senses."

He let silence engulf them, and Regina didn't move. As the seconds ticked by, Robin couldn't help but start shuffling uncomfortably from foot to foot, wondering if he had blown everything and if he was going to get kicked out of the house. Feeling the tension was going to kill him, he moved into the kitchen, spying a shelf on the left of the mayor's head which contained crystal glasses.

"Now," he said, loudly clearing his throat, "I don't know about you but I would really like a drink right now. You have excellent taste in red wine, but I would fancy something slightly stronger if you don't mind. I've heard that you make the best apple cider in the whole of Maine, would you mind giving me a taste?"

Robin was aware that he was rambling but he was unable to stop as he reached an arm behind Regina to take the glasses, that is until she turned around and was suddenly flush against him, causing his words to die in his throat.

Both remained completely still as they gazed into each other's eyes, much like they had the day before. Electricity filled every inch of the room as their bodies pressed into each other, the air ripe with anticipation. Robin saw brown eyes, somewhat red rimmed, turn gradually darker until they became almost black, pupils shinning up at him, flashes of surprise, fear and what could only be described a hunger swirling together until he thought he would get lost in them. His gaze started to flicker to her lips and that all too enticing scar, and he was inching down towards her, he could feel her warm breath against his skin, he was…

"Robin! Roland has fallen asleep while I read him a comic."

Henry's yell was like a cold shower. Both jumped apart, startle at the sound and, most of all, at what had almost taken place. Robin saw shock painted all over the brunette's face, an expression he surely shared, until she slammed the mayor's mask back into place, her features as unperturbed as usual if one didn't pay attention to the dilated pupils or pulsating vein on her temple.

"I should…hem… get him, we should go, hem, home." Robin stammered, mentally castigating himself for acting like a fifteen year old.

"You should" Regina replied, refusing to meet his eye.

The goodbyes were awkward, to say the least, and Robin was grateful for the presence of Roland in his arms for it gave him the perfect excuse to quickly leave the mansion's imposing porch, avoiding what could only have been a painful game of should-we-or-should-we-not-shake-hands. After all, his hands were tingling already, and that had all to do with his son's weight and nothing to do with the fact that not five minutes previously, they were sitting on the mayor's hips.


End file.
